Curtis Sullivan
'Early Life' Curtis was the oldest child of four; two boys and two girls, and lived with busy parents. Because of being the oldest sibling, he was in charge of his brother and sisters when his parents weren't home. He has been a fan of wrestling since he was a kid and always wanted to be one, but didn't actually think about doing it until now. 'Wrestling Career' Kept secret from Christa, Curtis and his brother Chris have actually been training for wrestling since October of 2011. They trained in OVW, the TNA Developmental Territory. They were able to keep it secret from Christa due to the fact she wasn't training there. Both Curtis and Chris appeared on the February 23rd episode of Impact when they attacked Samoa Joe and Magnus after the tag team title match against Crimson and Matt Morgan. On March 16th, Curtis made his in ring debut against Samoa Joe and won. At Victory Road, he accepted Robbie E's TV championship open challenge. He defeated Robbie and became the new champion. On April 5th, Curtis and Chris made their tag team debut, defeating Mexican America. After the match, they signaled that they were going after the tag team titles. At Lockdown, Curtis and Chris were unsuccessful at gaining the tag titles. Curtis however, was able to retain the TV championship against Robbie E. On April 19th, Curtis was told he would defend his TV title each and every week. He was able to defeat Gunner after hitting a Spear on him. At the April 26th episode, Curtis defeated Bully Ray to keep his title. On May 3rd, he won by DQ after Robbie E hit the belt on him. During the May 10th episode, Curtis defended his TV title once again against Robbie E and won. However after the match, Robbie T attacked him. At Sacrifice, Curtis continued to retain his title after a triple threat match against Robbie E and Robbie T. But once again after the match, Robbie T attacked him. On May 24th, Curtis faced Garrett Bischoff for the TV title, but ended in a No Contest after The Shore (Robbie E and Robbie T) interfered. However, both him and Garrett worked together and helped get The Shore out of the ring. During the first live Impact on May 31st, Curtis was once again attacked by the Robbies after Robbie E didn't get chosen to face him. But he was able to take both of them out. On June 7th, Curtis once again faced Robbie E for the TV title and defeated him. But once again after the match, he was attacked by Robbie T. However, Garrett Bischoff came out and made the save. At Slammiversary, Curtis teamed up with Garrett Bischoff to defeat Robbie E and Robbie T. On June 14th, Curtis retained his title against Hernandez. At the July 5th show, he defended the TV title against Crimson and defeated him. On the August 2nd episode of Impact, Curtis appeared with Garrett in a backstage segment with Harmony Daniels. They told Harmony that they were going to watch her back. On August 9th, Curtis and Garrett teamed up again to face Christopher Daniels and Kazarian for the tag team titles, but didn't win them. At Hardcore Justice, Curtis faced Kazarian for the TV championship and retained after Sarah Veerthorne came out and distracted Kazarian. On the August 23rd episode of Impact, Curtis joined other Impact wrestlers for their fight against Aces and Eights. On the September 20th edition of Impact, after weeks of not wrestling or defending his TV title, Curtis announced on his Twitter he will be returning next week. On September 27th, Curtis returned to the ring and defeated Samoa Joe to retain the TV title. On October 4th, he defended his belt against Rob Van Dam. On the October 18th edition of Impact, Curtis wrestled against Robbie E and retained again. On November 1st, Magus called out Curtis on OFN and Curtis won by DQ after Magnus hit him with a wrench. At Turning Point, Curtis retained his belt against Magnus in a Falls Count Anywhere match. On December 6th, Curtis lost his Television championship to Devon after he was hit with a hammer by Doc. At Final Resolution, he teamed up with Kurt Angle, Wes Brisco, and Garrett to defeat Devon, Doc, and two other Aces and Eights members. Recently Curtis has been helping out Kurt, Samoa Joe, Wes, and Garrett out with fighting Aces and Eights. On January 31st, Curtis along with Samoa Joe was attacked backstage by Aces and Eights. A few months later when Magnus got attacked by them, Curtis along with Joe returned and attacked them. At Slammiversary, Curtis teamed with Joe and Magnus to defeat Garrett, Wes, and DOC. Since the Main Event Mafia reformed, it has been rumored that Curtis may become a member due to his friendship with Joe and Magnus and his trouble with Aces and Eights as well. The rumors were true as Curtis became a new member of the Main Event Mafia and remained a member until they disbanded again. Lately Curtis along with Chris has been part of the problems involving MVP and Dixie Carter. 'Personal Life' Curtis is the oldest child of four. He seems to be the smartest of them and makes the smartest decisions. In 2005, Curtis married his longtime girlfriend, Lena Mortan. Months after that, Curtis's sister Christa had her child Devon after she was abused by her ex-boyfriend. However, she wasn't ready to take care of the child and asked Curtis and Lena if they could take care of him. They accepted. Five years later, their daughter Nicole was born. Siblings: Christa Sullivan (Sister), Christopher Sullivan (Brother), Caylee Sullivan (Sister) Children: Devon Sullivan (Adoptive Son), Nicole Sullivan (Daughter) 'Ring Names/Nicknames' *Aaron Vaine 'Finishers' *Dead and Done (Over-the-Shoulder Piledriver from the top rope) *Spear 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Main Event Mafia *Often teams up with his brother Chris or Samoa Joe 'Title Reigns' *1 Time TNA Television Champion *2 Time OVW Television Champion (in OVW) *1 Time OVW Southern Tag Team Champion (in OVW with Chris) 'Entrance Music' *Constant Motion by Dream Theater (in OVW and on Impact (February 23rd - September 27th)) *Honor Thy Father by Dream Theater 'Twitter' Curtis's Twitter account is @CurtisSullivan. He uses it to update his family on what he's doing and posts pictures of him, Lena, and the kids. Category:Wrestling OC's